icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Ayami Ooruri
' 'is the youngest member of Prizmmy☆, Ayami is a kind, quiet and shy girl. However, when push comes to shove, she can be quite courageous. She has an affinity for fashion and a habit of writing notes in her notebook. She always says "Memo memo" when writing memos in her notebook, which is her catchphrase. Her best friend in PURETTY is Chae Kyoung.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality Easily the shyest girl in Prizmmy, Ayami is reluctant to express her inner feelings to others, often preferring to keep them to herself. Due to her timid personality and status as the youngest member, Ayami also prefers to stay in the background and play a supporting role rather than take the lead and set a good example for others. Despite being more of an introvert, she makes up for it by supporting her friends with the use of her trademark notes and high intelligence. She also happens to be quite a good actress and can shift her personality to a more extrovert one if necessary. Appearance Ayami has long and straight-cut raven black hair that she wears in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. She has dark pink-red eyes. She has also been seen wearing red-rimmed glasses in her cameo in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Like her fellow Prizmmy members, Ayami's casual attire changes depending on the current season. In summer, she wears a rose-themed necklace around her neck along with a short white tunic and pink skirt. In winter, she wears a floral-themed raspberry dress decorated with a dark blue bow on her chest. Background Three years previous to Dear My Future, Ayami was one of the audience members when Aira performed the "Aurora Rising Dream", and flew along with her because of it. Unbeknownst to her, she was flying alongside her future Prizmmy☆ members, Mia, Karin, and Reina. Role in the Plot Ayami, Reina, Karin, and Mia become a group after the president, Kyoko Asechi, Jun and Penguin Sensei decided their debut. One day she was given a chance to be the center of the show and President Asechi said that Prizmmy will design their own clothes. Mia and Reina were arguing over who will design the clothes. Chae Kyoung asked Ayami if she wanted to design them because Ayami really loves fashion, while Ayami refused because she was shy, Chae Kyoung raised her hand and said that Ayami will do it, Ayami said she can't and she was troubled. While Ayami was thinking, Chae Kyoung came with an elephant and surprised her. Ayami said that she is the youngest of them all, she's slow in learning the dance steps and songs and if her teammates didn't know something she will always look into her memo to give them information, it was her help for their group. Chae Kyoung helped her with an inspiration and the design turned out to be really cute. When Ayami was going to jump Miss Fairy Girl, she did the "Act Trying" for the first time. Ayami's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Shiny Ribbon Vest, Shiny Ribbon Skirt, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Prizmmy☆ Leader Selection Volume Flower Headband, Loose River Gingham One Piece, Pastel Dot Pumps Sprouts Shuffle Team Dancing Happiness Ribbon Hair, Dancing Cat One Piece, Dancing Happiness Shoes Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Tops of Kindness, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Casual Outfits (Summer) Rose Necklace, Tyrolean Hippie Tunic, Cotton Lace Skirt, High-Laced Flower Sandals Casual Outfits (Winter) Embroidery Long Knit One Piece, Cafe Mocha Flower Boots Prism World Cup Flower Maiden Necklace, Off-Shoulder Fluffy Knit, Ethnic Flower Skirt, Madonna Casablanca Sandals Gallery Trivia *Ayami's last name, like all of the Prizmmy☆ members, is based on the name of a butterfly. Ooruri is part of the Japanese name for "Blue Mountain Butterfly". *Her design is based on Ayami Sema, her real life counterpart of the group Prizmmy☆. Who graduated from Prizmmy☆ on March 30, 2014 to concentrate on her studies. *Ayami is voiced Ayane Sakura, who also voices Yammy and Rinne. References Category:Dear My Future Category:Prizmmy☆ Category:Sprouts Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars